What Are You Seven?
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Seven and Beverly talk after their confrontations with Picard and Janeway


Seven of Nine glances over her shoulder to see Captain Picard and Captain Janeway leaving together.

"What do you think they are doing?" she asks Beverly.

Beverly smiles. "I don't know but I think whatever it is, it will be good for both of them."

"Agreed."

Seven stops and looks at Beverly.

"Please do not be angry with me. I did not choose to go to the Admiral's reception. Captain Janeway asked me to go with her."

"I'm not angry. I was just confused why you didn't tell me."

"I did not know. She did not call me until after you left. She told me not to disturb you as you were attending with Captain Picard. She said it would be rude. She asked me to stay close to her so that she could introduce me to others in StarFleet. Was she deceiving me?"

"No. But she was using you. She wanted me to see you and her together. It was a message."

"That I belong to her?"

"Mmmm. Something like that. Jean-Luc was doing the same to me."

"They disapprove of our relationship?"

"I think so, yes. I want to apologize to you too. For what he said. It was not nice. He doesn't care much for the Borg."

"He hates the Borg. He hates me because I am Borg. He blames me for what happened to him and for the war."

"He doesn't blame you personally. He knows you're not Borg."

Seven shakes her head that she doesn't agree.

"He'll get to know you. He'll understand."

Seven shakes her head again. "He loves you."

"I don't know about that."

"I know his thoughts. They became part of The Collective when he became Locutus."

"That was a long time ago."

"His thoughts have not changed.

"Well they're going to have to. I am with you now."

Seven smiles. "You are with me." She pulls Beverly close and kisses her. "You are with me," she repeats.

Back in her rented quarters, Beverly pours herself another glass of wine. She settles on the sofa next to Seven. After a few minutes, she puts her glass down and takes Seven's hand.

"Did you mean what you said? To Captain Picard?"

Seven nods. "I did. I have asked my friends about love. They have not been able to give me satisfactory answers. They said I need to figure it out for myself."

"And?"

"And I think about you all the time. It makes me happy to talk to you. It makes my chest ache to say good bye. I do not know what love feels like. I think it feels like this." She leans in and kisses Beverly.

"That is exactly what it feels like," Beverly replies as she kisses Seven back.

"I hope Captain Janeway was not harsh with you," Seven says as Beverly pours herself another glass of wine.

"She cares about you."

"She loves me too?"

"As a surrogate parent maybe."

"Is that all?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. I have you."

"Yes you do," Beverly says with a smile as she snuggles into Seven's side. She yawns.

"You are sleepy?"

"I am. It's been a long day."

"A good day I think."

"A good day," Beverly replies.

"Will you stay the night?" Beverly asks with another yawn.

"I cannot. I must go to my alcove on Voyager to regenerate."

"Oh."

"I will stay with you until you sleep. I can be back in the morning."

"But you will never stay. We'll never really spend the night together."

"No." Seven's voice is soft. "I will never be like you."

Beverly puts her hand on Seven's cheek. Her thumb traces the metal arching over Seven's eye.

"What are you Seven? Are you human? Or are you Borg?"

"I don't know." She wraps her arm tight around her friend and pulls her tight. Beverly's eyes begin to close. Seven picks her up and carries her to the bed. She gently kisses her on the forehead then slips away.

Beverly is walking through a garden. The sun is bright in her eyes, green grass and colorful flowers line her path. A bird with large blue eyes lands on a branch near her. It opens its mouth.

*chirp*

Beverly gives the bird a curious look.

*chirp*

She reaches out her hand and the bird jumps to it. It opens its mouth again.

*Beverly, it's Deanna. Are you awake?*

Beverly's eyes fly open. She stares at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to get her bearings.

*chirp*

She reaches for her comm badge on the table next to the bed. She knocks it to the floor and it skitters away.

*Beverly!*

She finally locates the badge and taps it on.

*What do you want? It's early!*

*It's not early. Are you OK?*

*I just have a headache.*

*It's called a hangover. You're a doctor. You should know better.*

*It's not a hangover.*

*Right. Will and I were hoping you and Seven could join us for lunch. A place called Sokol's. On the Promenade.*

*Vulcan?*

*Will wanted Klingon. I talked him out of it. Apparently there's a place that serves fresh gagh. As if stewed gagh wasn't bad enough. Did you know that they bite you on the way down?*

Beverly feels the bile rising in her throat.

*Vulcan is good.*

*Good. We'll see you at 12:00. Troi out.*

Beverly flops back down onto the bed with a wince.

"You are not well?"

She startles.

"Seven! I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"I believe that is called a hangover."

Beverly groans. "Not you too!"

Seven raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.


End file.
